<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red sun by vaporrub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077314">red sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub'>vaporrub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>150 words, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Crush, M/M, a drabble and a half</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's laying on the roof, one thing picks him back up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was red as it approached the horizon. Dave was left staring up at the blank sky. The void above him was fading from blue to scarlet. The blurred color appearing inbetween were muddy and painful. The thirteen year old boy whose back was smashed up against the pavement was cursing the disappearance of the blue sky. As the autumn months fade into winter, the nights start earlier and last longer and John’s only ever up when the sun’s out. Dave gathers up enough energy to sit up. He knows that his phone was thrown somewhere over… got it. Dave picks up his phone and promptly starts rubbing his thumb against the cracked case, typing in his code to unlock it. A bit of blood from his cut up fingers smears his case, but once he sees the John just got back from his "<span class="john">bombass</span>" piano recital, he smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>